


honey delight

by junhees



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhees/pseuds/junhees
Summary: sehyoon is a wealthy CEO and byeongkwan is a homeless stripper. after one unlikely night, the two begin to unravel the question..does money buy love?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> i’m baaaaaack :)
> 
> also the tags are a work in progress!! 😅

His fifth body this week, and it’s only Thursday.

You’d think he’d be a serial killer the way the numbers rack up.

Only you’d be so wrong.

“Get out.” The older guy spits at him, literally.

Byeongkwan wipes the glob from his face with the back of his palm, smoothing the excess out on the guy’s living room sofa. “What?”

He’s the restaurant owner, the Galbi shop just down the block from the strip club. This isn’t the first time Gyutae’s brought Byeongkwan to his place after hours, but being kicked out at _3AM_ —well that isn’t exactly ideal for him.

“You heard me.” Gyutae buckles his pants around his waist, securing it with a belt. He gestures to the front door. “It’s time for you go.”

Byeongkwan begins to gather his belongings. “I don’t understand. You usually let me stay for the night. I can help out at the restaurant if you need it, is that the problem?” His shirt is now on backwards, he fumbles over nothing as he slips his shorts on.

Gyutae kisses his teeth. “Why would I want a slut like you at my shop? You’ll just drive customers away!” The sudden demeanor change is so terrifying to witness. “You just aren’t _fun_ anymore, Byeongkwan-ah. What happened?”

“I’m confused..”

“Of course, you are. Are you going to spend the rest of your life at that club? You’ve been here for years hoping to make enough to move to the city, it’s such a pity to see.” That hits Byeongkwan where it hurts. “I found a new kid to bring home, he’s full of life and great in bed! Hopefully he won’t end up like you, you’re so depressing to watch these days..”

“Ah..” Byeongkwan can’t help but to just nod for the elder isn’t wrong.

“They’ll be replacing you soon, Byeongkwan. Did you know that? I won’t have to watch you bust your ass with nothing but a frown on your face anymore. It’s a relief, really.” Gyutae sighs. “I wish you the best. Maybe one day you’ll find your true self in Seoul.” He chuckles.

Byeongkwan blinks repeatedly, his head is hanging low. He wants to cry, but it no longer has meaning to him. He just gathers his duffle bag, heading for the door. “Could you at least pay me, Gyutae?” The man cocks his head, like he’s speaking a foreign language. “I understand what you’re saying, but I still made you finish. Inside of me at that! We both know that kind of generosity isn’t free.”

Gyutae just stares for a moment before reaching into the box on the coffee table. He hands Byeongkwan a considerable amount of cash. “Now get out of my house.”

“Gladly.” Byeongkwan smiles.

Winter’s nightly wind greets him, harshly. He left his only pair of pants at the strip club in hopes of sleeping in a warm home tonight. That, obviously, went to shame.

He walks for just around fifteen minutes until he reaches his club. Teeth chattering and skin as pale as Casper’s. He unlocks the back door of the building, making his way to the dressing room he usually sleeps in.

The room is no warmer than outside, but Byeongkwan manages to score a blanket stashed in one of the lockers. He lays atop the counter, his head hitting the platform a little too hard, and does his best at resting for the night.

**. . .**

“You guys are going where?” Sehyoon signs off on another agreement, sliding the paper into an envelope and handing it to his intern. He sets his phone to speaker once he’s alone in his office.

“This really nice club in Sillim-dong. If you want to tag along, we’d think it’d be nice for you.” Donghun announces.

“Sillim? Why would we go there?”

“My cousin went last weekend, he said it was cool. Plus, not many high ups visit, so we won’t have to worry about people.”

Sehyoon’s hesitant. “You and Junhee don’t normally invite me out. What’s the occasion?”

“Must everything be an occasion for you?” His best friend sighs. “You’re busy all of the time, Sehyoon. When you’re not working, you complain that you’re so lonely and you have no one to hang out with. Just because Jun’s living with me now doesn’t mean you can’t come and hang out with us, I tell you this all of the time.”

“I know, but—”

“But nothing, Sehyoon. It’s been a long week for the both of us, I know you need a night like this.”

He isn’t wrong. Sehyoon can’t remember the last time he’s gone out to a non-work related event. This past month has been the worst for his family’s corporation, and everyone’s pointing fingers at Sehyoon’s branch. It isn’t his fault they can’t hold their workload.

Only if he could say that to his father.

Sehyoon honestly never even asked to be the heir to the company. He wanted nothing more than to have a normal life, but he knew that would never be in his likelihood since the beginning.

His parents ruined the idea of Santa for him before he could even form sentences. He’d receive wads of cash every Christmas and they’d tell him to be grateful he was born into a wealthy family. Sehyoon would go shopping with their butler as his parents were always too busy for him. Any apology from a family member would be in the form of money. He never had friends until he was finally put into private school after years of homeschooling, that’s where he met Donghun. Two rich kids with traumatizing lifestyles, why wouldn’t they get along?

“So..” Donghun hums on the line. “Are you in?”

One night out of the office wouldn’t hurt, right? “Sure, Hun.”

Donghun claps, Sehyoon can hear his feet shuffling into a dance. He can’t help but to laugh. “This is amazing, we are going to have so much fun. What time will you be done with work?”

Sehyoon checks the digital clock on his desk, _4:43PM_. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, then I just have a few more documents to go through..I’ll say around eight?”

“That’s perfect. I’ll send you the address to the venue, just let me know when you’re on the way.”

They end the call and Sehyoon preps how to tell his father why he won’t be meeting the family tonight. He’s twenty-five, not seventeen. He shouldn’t have to have dinner with his family every Friday. It isn’t even like they enjoy the meal anymore, more so like Sehyoon’s father scolding him for why stocks are falling and why his branch is so behind on products. Everyone’s tired, including Sehyoon. Why can’t his old man just die already..

Sehyoon ends up leaving the office thirty minutes after his desired time. To be fair, it’s hours earlier than his usual clock out.

He denies entry to the backseat from his chauffeur, instead requesting if it’s alright if he drives tonight. He knows their usual route on Fridays, straight to his childhood home. His chauffeur is left dumbfounded at the sudden change, but he’d be so silly if he denied anything from Sehyoon.

The ride to his condo isn’t too far from headquarters, he greets everyone in the lobby fondly as if they’ve known each other for years when in reality, Sehyoon is probably only home once or twice out of the week, other than to sleep that is.

His phone begins to ring as he rummages through his wardrobe, everything he owns is a bit too formal for a club.

The caller ID belongs to his father, he exhales before answering. “Hello?”

“Son, why have I received a call from Hangyeol saying you drove yourself this evening? Where are you?” Of course he was ratted out on.

“I’m going out tonight, dad.”

“Out?” The response is immediate, his father’s voice is stern. “Out where, son?”

“Just with Donghun. Why should I have to tell you?”

There’s a pause before his father voices himself. “Because I am your father, Kim Sehyoon. We have dinner as a family every week and you are choosing to go out with Donghun over us?”

Sehyoon’s fist tightens around a pair of slacks. “I am twenty-five years old, dad. Why do you need to know my every move? You guys can enjoy dinner without me for one week, it’s not like I’m wanted anyway.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing dad..”

His father speaks through clenched teeth. “Kim Sehyoon, you are the heir to Kim Electronics Co. Therefore, you have work to do, son. Working will never end until you retire. You should really know better than to go out with friends over working. Do you think that’s a good idea, son?”

“Do you even hear yourself right now?” Sehyoon has a seat on his perfectly made bed, he can’t even remember the last time he’s got a good night’s rest. “Dad, I never even asked to be apart of this company. Stop acting like I practically begged you to be a CEO. I haven’t gone out with my friends in months! I’m old enough to decide what’s best for me and if going out makes me happy, I will do it.”

His father kisses his teeth. “I’m disappointed in you, son.”

Sehyoon would love nothing more than to curse him out. He just wants to put the old man in his place, but he can’t. As much as he hates the life he’s living, if his father withdrew him from the company and his will, Sehyoon would have nothing. He has a degree in business, but no idea what to do with it outside of Kim Electronics. So, he has no choice but to abide to his father’s words. Just for a little longer.

“Do what you want, Sehyoon. I don’t want to see your shares fall any lower after today. There will be serious repercussions otherwise, do you understand me?”

Sehyoon’s head lowers, as if he’s apologizing in person. It happens way too often. “Yes, father.”

The line cuts without further words and all Sehyoon wants to do is just lay in bed and sleep. The club sounded like fun at first, but all it takes is a call from his boss to ruin the mood.

Still, he doesn’t want to disappoint Donghun because neither of them know when the next time their schedules will allow them to be together. Donghun’s been shooting dramas and ads left to right, Sehyoon’s shocked how he isn't overwhelmed by now. Then again, his best friend has always been a social butterfly so he knows Donghun enjoys the spotlight more than anything else.

Sehyoon decides on the least formal pair of slacks he owns and a collared short sleeve. Donghun will probably scold him for his choice of apparel, but he genuinely needs to go shopping, he doesn’t have the time to wear casual clothing.

He gets ahold of the nearest cloak he can find and dials Donghun.

“Perfect timing! I was just about to send you the address. It’s a twenty minute drive, do you need us to pick you up or are you alright with driving?”

Sehyoon locates the keys to his Maybach. It’s his least driven car, so no one will be able to identify or track him. “I can drive.”

They meet at the club not too long after their phone call. And indeed, Donghun scolds him for his outfit, but Sehyoon could care less.

They’re advised by Donghun’s cousin to park a few blocks down from the club and Sehyoon’s not one to enjoy long walks, but he’s grateful for the warning.

As they venture closer to the venue, they encounter a number of sex workers. Donghun holds Junhee close by his side, but Sehyoon has to apologize to practically every person they pass by because as much as he’s a free agent when it comes to romance, he isn’t looking to have sex with strangers for no good reason.

There’s also an abundance of gangs in the area, as it seems. They shout curse words and threats at him and his friends, Sehyoon now understands why their cars are parked so far back. They’re in Sillim-dong.

After blocks of walking, they finally make it to the club. The exterior is very welcoming. Sehyoon’s eyes shoot up towards the sign, _THE MOON_. It’s probably one of the newest buildings in the area. He can hear the music blaring from outside, it must be a popular joint.

Only this isn’t the exact _joint_ Sehyoon had in mind. The moment they’re past the bouncer, he’s greeted by a younger male who feels up on his chest. Sehyoon politely swats him away and rushes to catch up with Donghun.

“Uh, what the hell is this?” His head jerks to the side to see a stage infested with dancers. “You didn’t say we were going to a strip club!”

Donghun giggles. “We even got stage seats!”

Sehyoon rolls his eyes. “Donghun, this isn’t funny. You could’ve at least told me what kind of place this was.”

Junhee departures from the two to get them drinks. “Junhee and I go to strip clubs all of the time, it’s no big deal. No one will touch you if you don’t want them to.”

Sehyoon wants to punch Donghun square in his face. Clubs and parties are one thing, everyone goes to them. Sehyoon’s alright if his name ends up in a few articles after going to a few functions, but his father would kill him if he found out his son went to a strip club. Scratch that, Korea would eat him alive. The soon-to-be CEO of the largest corporation in the country at a strip club? Does that even sound ideal?

“Look, Sehyoon.” They have a seat in the front row of one of the many stages. “I know you’ve been a little lonely recently, so I thought this would boost your mood. If you don’t wanna stay, you don’t have to.”

And Sehyoon appreciates the act of kindness from him and Junhee, he really does, but things like this require more precautions. “Just tell me flat out next time, Hun..”

Junhee returns with their drinks just moments before the dancers enter the stage. Sehyoon doesn’t even know what’s in his, but it tastes fair so he’ll take it.

The lights dim in their area and the first dancer takes the stage. He greets everyone with a smile and goes straight for the pole, working it like second nature. His fringe flies every which way, but lies perfectly at the end of every move. Sehyoon thinks he has the prettiest set of orbs he’s ever seen in his life. Strangely, Sehyoon can’t take his own off of the guy.

_Honey Delight_ , the name he goes by according to the announcer. He’s wearing the tighest pair of shorts. His legs aren’t long, but sculpted so finely that Sehyoon can’t help but to stare at his thighs, the shorts hug them in all of the right ways. He’s wearing a crop top, showing off his mid-frame. _Pe_ r _fect_ , Sehyoon thinks. How can one be so perfect?

Sehyoon can see Donghun handing Junhee cash every now and then out of his peripheral, Junhee would toss it onto the stage and they’d both giggle.

If money is the love language here, Sehyoon is more than happy to meet that criteria.

Sehyoon pulls his wallet from the pocket of his cloak. He doesn’t usually carry cash, but he’s thankful for the spare bills he has left. He’d feel so disrespectful just throwing it onto the stage, he wants Honey Delight to know that it’s just for him and no one else.

“Someone’s staring.” Donghun nudges Sehyoon, snapping him out of his gaze.

Sehyoon can feel his cheeks heating, he’s uncomfortable. “No, I’m not.”

“You definitely are!” Junhee teases. “You think he’s cute, huh?”

Sehyoon shrugs. “He seems cool..”

The couple share a laugh. “You should talk to him after the show! I’m sure he’s nice.” Donghun suggests.

He would love to. It’s only that Sehyoon has no idea how to socialize outside of the office. His only conversations consist of signing agreements, new shareholders and projects, and stocks. How is he supposed to approach and _then_ talk to a stripper?

Sehyoon doesn’t reply and continues to watch Honey Delight out perform the remaining dancers on stage. He doesn’t even realize the smirk tugged upon his lips until Honey Delight makes direct eye contact with Sehyoon, winking and returning the smile before jumping into a split. He receives a wave of applause after the move.

Before Sehyoon knows it, the show’s ended. He forgot to show his form of appreciation, the money still folded neatly in his pocket. He wishes he was brave enough to make conversation between the two, but Sehyoon isn’t that confident.

He just follows Donghun and Junhee around the club in shame until they come to a stop. Sehyoon pokes his head between the two to see what the detour is. His jaw drops.

Donghun beams. “Hey! We really enjoyed the show tonight, you’re so talented.”

Honey Delight stands before the three, he smiles so fondly. “Thank you. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Of course. You definitely seemed to be our friend’s favorite. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you! You wouldn’t mind sparing some of your time for him, would you?” Donghun reaches behind him to give Sehyoon a pat on his thigh.

“Not at all. Where is he?”

Donghun and Junhee split to reveal Sehyoon. He’s so sure that he looks like a dog with its tail between its legs. He waves and bows, Donghun slaps his back for him to return to a normal stance. “Hi..”

Honey Delight giggles, his eyes are so luring. He hugs the robe he’s wearing around his waist. “You look so well off..” Sehyoon gulps, not sure of what to say. “Wanna head to one of the lounges?”

“Uh, sure?” And without further word, the dancer grabs Sehyoon’s hand and leads him through the club.

They enter an empty room. Honey Delight locks the door, removing the robe to expose his upper half. “So..” he sits atop one of the tables. “What do you do for a living?”

Is it necessarily safe to out his identity to a stranger? “I’m a CEO.” He’s actually so stupid.

The other’s eyebrows rise. “Wow, you’ll probably be my most expensive body.”

“Body?” Sehyoon’s voice rises a bit. “Are you going to kill me?”

Honey Delight releases a chuckle, he has such a nice smile. “You’re funny..so do you want to head to your place?”

“My place? Why would we go there?”

The dancer does a double take. “Do you not want to sleep with me?”

“Sleep with you?!” Sehyoon practically shouts, they both jump. “Have you gone mad?”

“Do you not know how this works? You enjoy the show and if you leave, that’s on your accord. People who ask to speak with the dancers usually want to sleep with us. Is that not what you want?”

Sehyoon feels like he’s been set up. “Not at all. I don’t want to have sex with anyone.”

Honey Delight scoffs. “Well, you’re sorta wasting my time then. I got two guys lined up for me.” He approaches the door, one arm through the sleeve of his robe.

“Wait!” Sehyoon reaches in his pocket. “Is there any way we could remain in contact? Maybe we could exchange numbers and go get coffee sometime?”

The dancer rolls his eyes. “Not a chance, sweet guy. This isn’t some dating site.”

Sehyoon reveals the wad of cash. The latter’s eyes light up. “Well, I don’t really know how this whole thing works, but is this enough to show my gratitude? You did really well tonight.”

He accepts Sehyoon’s money gracefully. “You should come more often..” those are the last words exchanged before the dancer leaves Sehyoon in the room alone.

And Sehyoon isn’t sure what kind of offer that was, but oddly, he’s considering accepting it.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for updating twice a month..hi guys lol

Beads of sweat fall onto Byeongkwan’s tongue, like a waterfall almost.

It’s the only thing he can feel. Of course, there’s some random guy on top of him, but he’s numb. His entire body feels fake. Only sense of taste still holding on.

The guy mutters things to Byeongkwan with such a mean look on his face, but he can’t comprehend anything right now. If someone asked Byeongkwan to describe the specimen the following morning, he wouldn’t know a thing. That’s the whole point of drugging, isn’t it?

Byeongkwan is probably the best sex worker in Sillim, from what he knows. It’s where majority of his income lies nowadays. His rep at the strip club is fading as new boys are hired left and right, his crowd gets smaller day by day. He has no problem with pleasing a guy without knowing his name, but it’s when the drugs are pulled out that Byeongkwan knows things are about to go South.

Whenever a guy doesn’t want to pay him for whatever reason, he’s introduced to non consensual actions once again. Byeongkwan has been beaten, jumped, and chased down the street after denying a guy service because they’ve refused to pay. Usually something is forced down his throat in the process of. One thing leads to another, and before he realizes, he’s rendered unconscious.

In this case, a few gang members held guns up to his head and threatened to kill Byeongkwan if he denied service. They probably would’ve done it, too. He was given a glass of water that tasted nothing like the substance and just watched with stray tears falling from his eyes as the members laughed at him failing to keep his composure.

This is probably the fifth or sixth guy inside of him tonight, he’s been trying to keep count but he knows he’ll just end up seeing black soon.

And he did.

His eyes opened to meet concrete.

It was cold, icy. Gravel and rocks were nearly embroidered into his skin. At least they clothed him before kicking him to the curb, literally.

He fell into panic at sight of his duffel bag completely unzipped, but thankfully all of his savings lied pretty in Byeongkwan’s secret department in the bag. He has to catch the subway to Sinchon today to pay off his monthly debt at the college he dropped out of.

Byeongkwan’s sure everyone’s aware it’s a depressing life he’s living. He just doesn’t like to admit it, his parents always taught him to be optimistic no matter what. Reality just tends to bite him in the ass a little too often nowadays.

He’s been working in Sillim for five years now. Down to the dime, all the money he’s made has gone to paying off his student and parents’ debt. He’s almost done, but it’s definitely been tough. He knows he’s just a step away from losing his job but all Byeongkwan needs is a few more months then he can find his way into the heart of Seoul for good.

He isn’t a good fit for the city. So many students pass by, dressed down in designer clothes and Byeongkwan is barely making it by in his shorts that are beginning to rip. He hasn’t showered in days and his hair is calling for a wash, but he just hasn’t gotten the chance to live comfortably yet. Soon, one day.

“Kim Byeongkwan-ssi?” The bank teller almost looks ashamed to be taking care of Byeongkwan right now.

“Yes?”

“Uh, I am not able to process this check at the moment.”

Byeongkwan’s head cocks. “Excuse me?”

The bank teller holds up his ID. “Your ID is expired, Kim Byeongkwan-ssi..”

Byeongkwan squints at the small card and the woman is right, he missed the deadline by just a few days.

“Ah..is there any other way we can get this money to the school? If I don’t pay off today, they’ll charge me a late fee and they don’t accept cash payments.”

The woman scratches her head. “Do you have a card by any chance?”

As if. “I don’t.”

“Then, I’m sorry but there is nothing I can do for you.” She immediately brushes Byeongkwan to the side and calls for the next waiting.

The walk to Yonsei is almost thirty minutes away, he would just waste his time if he went to the university.

He has no choice but to accept defeat—and his late fee.

He isn’t sure when things will begin to look up for him, or _if_ they ever will. He’s hit a few hardships here and there, but on the brink of losing his job? He doesn’t know what he’ll have to do if it happens.

But for now, he’ll just have to work harder.

**. . .**

Byeongkwan’s audience was the fullest he’s seen in months. It’s friday, so it makes sense, but his crowd has never been this large before. Of course, he executed perfectly and received just what he deserved. It’s nothing compared to that CEO last week, but it will definitely cover his late fee and then some.

Old heads lined up behind one another as Byeongkwan found his robe, in preparations to head backstage.

“Honey Delight!” An old man with a top hat waves him over. “Come here, boy.”

Byeongkwan curses himself before approaching the man. He’s rather not give a nearly expired man head, but if the money is good there is nothing he can deny.

“I heard you were leaving Sillim after tonight, you wouldn’t mind coming back to my place for some goodbye activities, would you?” He smirks.

Byeongkwan frowns. “What?” He hasn’t heard a single thing about him leaving Sillim. “Who told you that?”

“Well, it’s a sign outside that says it! Says tonight’s your last show.”

Byeongkwan dodges when the man reaches out for him as he heads straight for the entrance, pushing past entering and exiting heads to get outside.

His throat tightens.

**LAST SHOW: _HONEY DELIGHT_**

**WHEN: TONIGHT**

**DISCOUNTED PRICE AT THE BOUNCER!**

He was never even notified..

Byeongkwan sprints back inside, tripping over feet as he makes his way to his boss’ office. He doesn’t even bother knocking.

Sungho jumps at the sudden entrance. “What the fuck?” Byeongkwan shouts. “When did you plan on telling me, hyung?”

“I was just about to call for you, Byeongkwan-ah..” Sungho’s head lowers as if he’s ashamed, they both know otherwise. “We just feel like the club needs something new. You have insane talent and you’ve been one of our best for years, but it’s time for a new generation. Some regulars have been complaining that you are taking up space and we, unfortunately, agree.”

If Byeongkwan’s mother were here, she’d tell him to be optimistic. He wants to scream and cause a fuss so badly right now, but he’ll listen to her.

“I understand, I’ll make sure my locker is cleared.”

Sungho’s jaw drops as if he has more to say, but he just nods instead. “Thanks, Byeongkwan-ah. Good luck out there.”

Byeongkwan bows before he exits the room.

He ushers straight towards the dressing rooms. He doesn’t have much to clean out other than his duffel bag, but he pretends that he does. His head is deep inside the locker as he silently cries.

He has no one to say goodbye to, the dressing room is full of new faces and he hasn’t spoke to any of them before, not even once. He collects his bag and exits through the back door with no further actions or words.

His next step? Byeongkwan has no idea. He’ll probably have to suffice his debt savings to get a hotel room until he can find another job that will accept his background. All the other strip clubs in Seoul are too high up to even allow specimen like Byeongkwan in.

He isn’t in the mood to have sex with anyone tonight, no matter what the price is.

So for now, Byeongkwan just walks. Not sure in what direction, but it’ll lead him somewhere. He knows he could find a hotel to stay in near Sinchon, but anything outside of Sillim is out of Byeongkwan’s budget.

Right now, he just wants to be warm. The winter air nips at his skin. It hurts a little, like he’s being poked at with small knives. He’d be in the comfort of someone else’s house receiving or giving pleasure right now had he not currently be under such sudden circumstances.

It’s only been about five minutes and Byeongkwan’s already approaching a gang of men who stare him down like he’s fresh meat. It’s too late to turn in the opposite direction.

“Honey Delight, right?” One of the guys step out from the group, he gives Byeongkwan a wave. “What you got going on tonight?”

“Not much..” It feels foreign for Byeongkwan to avoid a man.

“You wanna come back to our place? We have a lot in store for you.” The male reaches out to grope his ass, Byeongkwan barely dodges it.

“Not tonight, sorry.” He picks up his walking speed.

The group begins to follow him. “Why not?” A new guy steps in front of him. “You’re so beautiful.”

Byeongkwan forces a smile before lowering his head. He holds his duffel bag to his side tight and tries to maneuver through the men. He’s definitely outnumbered.

Altercations like this never go well.

He can’t even count the hands upon his skin right now. They begin to touch and feel him up in unwanted areas. He would scream for help but no one will come to his rescue.

“Please, stop.” Byeongkwan pushes whoever he can away, but the come back like magnets.

The group shares a giggle. “You’re a slut, though? Don’t you like this?”

That’s the last thing Byeongkwan considers himself to be. A slut. He’s far from one. Hearing people refer to him as one crushes his ego.

He no longer has room to walk. The men crowd over him like savages, spitting out mean words.

“I’m not a fucking slut.” Byeongkwan bites back after he’s called the name once again. He’s immediately thrown to the ground by a pair of forceful hands and begins to receive kicks and punches to all parts of his body.

He shields his face, but the same pair of hands pries his arms away from each other and he blinks once before someone is holding his head in place. Another pair holds his mouth wide open as a pill is dropped into his mouth. He has the option to swallow, he doesn’t. It’s only when a hand is forced into his mouth that the pill is shoved down his throat, swallowing is no longer his choice. _Fuck_.

One guy stands over him, a wad of his spit lands right atop Byeongkwan’s forehead. He must be the leader of the gang. “I hate it when prostitutes act entitled.”

There’s his only other trigger word. The most degrading in the book in his opinion. Byeongkwan has seen and spoke to several prostitutes during his time in Sillim, he is not one of them. And if he is, he’s the most high maintenance prostitute the town knows.

“We would've paid you too, now look at what you’re about to go through.” The leader kneels down to Byeongkwan’s level, rubbing his saliva down from Byeongkwan’s forehead to his chin. “Such a pretty fucking slut.”

“I’m not a—” his words die immediately as a palm collides with his cheek. It stings, bad.

The guy regains his stance, giving Byeongkwan a hard kick to his skull. He swears he sees stars.

So, this is how is life will be without his rep from the club. Getting stepped on and over because he’s no longer under a contract that protects him from such malicious acts. Yeah, he’d rather die.

He catches the foot launch towards him, once again, he cringes before it can touch him.

It doesn’t.

Byeongkwan’s eyes creak open slowly. There’s a freshly polished shoe on top of the foot that would’ve inflicted so much pain onto him.

“Were you going to hit him?” The voice sounds familiar. The once timid, shy voice has been replaced with confidence.

“Who the fuck are you?” The gang leader struggles to slide his foot from under the latter’s, but he does.

“Does it matter? Why would you try to hurt him? What did he do to you?”

Byeongkwan’s head rises a bit and he’s met with that guy—the CEO from last week. He’s back.

“He’s a fucking slut who doesn’t know how to watch his mouth. He deserves it.”

The CEO does a double take. “A slut? Just what is wrong with you people..” He reaches down for Byeongkwan, but his hand is smacked away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The leader grabs ahold of Byeongkwan’s hair, like he’s a dog.

“He’s coming with me, what are you doing?” He eyes Byeongkwan being held, reaching for him once again.

“Finders keepers, big guy. Maybe next time.” Byeongkwan’s then suddenly being dragged against the concrete, he can feel pieces of abandoned glass and rocks tearing against his bare skin.

“How much?” The CEO shouts out behind them. They all come to a stop. “How much do you want?”

The leader steps out from the group again. “For what?”

Byeongkwan’s gestured to. A few of the gang members laugh. “You want to buy him?”

The CEO scratches his nape, as if he’s embarrassed of his actions. Byeongkwan doesn’t blame him. “How much..”

“Hmm..” the leader approaches him, examining him from bottom to top. “You look well off..one million won.”

Sehyoon’s shocked to hear the amount, these people must live in complete poverty to think that’s a high bid. He pulls out his wallet from the pocket of his slacks, he has triple the amount, but these people don’t deserve that. He bought this money tonight for Honey Delight, but he didn’t plan to having to end up pay for the guy. He should’ve been more detailed in his head in regards to his expenses.

“Does two million work?” He doubles the amount, just to flatter himself.

The opposite guy snickers, as if he’s outsmarted Sehyoon. It’s far _far_ from such. “That’s perfect.”

The exchange happens almost immediately and the group of savages scurry away with their cash reward. Sehyoon’s left to tend to Honey Delight. There’s a dried line of saliva down his face, his leg is scratched up, and he’s shivering like an abandoned puppy. Sehyoon pities him, his life must be tough.

“Hey,” he approaches Honey Delight, removing his cloak from his body. “You’re safe now, those guys won’t bother you again.” He drapes the material around the dancer. 

Honey Delight doesn’t make eye contact with Sehyoon, he must be ashamed. Only if he knew Sehyoon isn’t the one to judge anyone, not on purpose at least.

“Do you have anywhere you can go right now? I have a car, so I wouldn’t mind giving you a ride.” Sehyoon crouches down to his level.

“I’m hungry..” he mutters, but Sehyoon catches it clearly.

“Okay! We can go grab a bite, it’s on me. Sounds good?”

Honey Delight shrugs. Sehyoon takes it as a yes.

Thankfully, his car is just around the corner. Sehyoon is the dancer’s aid until they’re both settled into his vehicle.

Sehyoon doesn’t know any places in Seoul to eat that aren’t five star, but he doesn’t want to make the other uncomfortable in such an atmosphere. He just drives a few blocks down until he reaches a Galbi shop, it seems to be open and still a bit busy.

Sehyoon rushes to the passenger’s side after leaving the car but it seems Honey Delight can hold his own. He’s up and out of the car before Sehyoon can blink twice.

The dancer scoffs. “Gyutae’s shop..”

“Is this okay? I wasn’t sure what you liked, we can find somewhere el—”

“It’s fine.” _He talks too much_ , Byeongkwan thinks.

The two settle themselves inside of the restaurant. Gyutae does give Byeongkwan a few odd glances, after all it is a bit weird to see Byeongkwan dining with one of his potential bodies. An expensive looking one at that.

Sehyoon fidgets in his seat, never has he had a guy sit across from him in a restaurant. Other than Donghun and his colleagues at least. The dancer is so attractive behind the scratches and bruises on his face. He has pretty doe eyes, they sparkle without effort. He gives his lips a lick as he watches around the shop, they’re shaped to perfection. His skin is pale, but Sehyoon has never seen someone so breathtaking.

“So, Honey Delight—”

“It’s Byeongkwan.” The dancer bites.

A pretty name to match such a pretty face. “Oh! Okay. Well, I’m Sehyoon. Kim Sehyoon.”

They share the same surname. The name rings a bell, but Byeongkwan can’t exactly identify it.

There’s an awkward silence before Sehyoon speaks up again. “So, Byeongkwan..do you live nearby?”

“No.”

Sehyoon nods. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Same!” Their meat arrives and Sehyoon doesn’t hesitate to begin cooking. “How long have you been dancing?”

“Five years.”

“Oh, wow. That’s impressive. Do you parents know?”

“They’re dead.”

Sehyoon freezes, tong clenched around the slab of beef. “Oh..I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to intrude, I just wanted to get to know—”

“Get to know me?” Byeongkwan scoffs. “Fine. My name is Kim Byeongkwan, I’m twenty-five, and I’m from Seoul.” He pauses as Sehyoon nods, the CEO looks uncomfortable.

Byeongkwan continues. “My family has never been that well off, but we made it by. My parents made sure I had a good education, food on my back, and a roof over my head. I decided to enroll in university after high school, but unfortunately, I could not finish. My parents died in a car accident when I was twenty. My dad was clinically insane, he drove himself and my mother off of a cliff, literally.”

He’s just rambling at this point. It isn’t something he’d normally do, to a stranger especially, but his brain is starting to slosh. “I don’t have any immediate family. All I’ve ever had was my parents. They had a bit of money saved that I used to help with bills and my tuition, but that ended up running out. My parents were in _a lot_ of debt. I had to sell my childhood home, I used that money to pay off some of their debt along with my student debt. I ended up meeting my manager at the club and he said I’d make a great addition to their _team_. So, I started dancing and all of my earnings for the past five years has gone to the government.”

“I’m homeless. I’ve been having sex with men and dancing on a pole for a living, up until now. I lost my job, so I have nowhere to go. I have nothing to do. I’m a miserable slut.” Byeongkwan chuckles at his own comment.

Their beef is burning. Sehyoon just stares, his face stripped of all emotion. The tongs fall from his hand after a while. He doesn’t know what to say.

Byeongkwan smiles. “Tell me about yourself.”

It’s almost like a taunt. Sehyoon’s mind is blank, he doesn’t even know his own name right now. How in the hell is he supposed to talk about himself?

“Uh..” he eyes the table. “My name—”

“Kim Sehyoon, we know.” The tables have turned and Byeongkwan has the CEO in a tough spot.

“Oh, yes..my dad is Kim Somun. My family owns Kim Electronics. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it.” Of course he has. Everyone has. It’s ranked number three worldwide on Forbes. “I’m the heir to the company. Um, I’ve been homeschooled my entire life. I attended a private university. My dad kind of hates me, but that’s a—Byeongkwan?”

The dancer is struggling to hold himself upwards. His body sways from side to side and his eyelids flicker.

“Are you okay?”

A groan just falls from Byeongkwan’s lips. That was his attempt of assuring that he is indeed fine. Obviously he isn’t, but this is something that Byeongkwan is used to. He will be fine with a bit of time.

Sehyoon isn’t sure what to do until the dancer’s body smacks dead on the floor. He leaves his own seat immediately to help him up. He’s a pile of dead weight at the moment.

“What’s going on?” One lady shouts and the remainder of the restaurant averts their attention to the two.

Byeongkwan looks practically deceased at the moment. As much as Sehyoon wants to help him, his identity is important as well. One sighting and he’ll end up all over the news. His dad has threatened to strip him of his title once and Sehyoon knows he isn’t afraid to actually do so.

He thinks quick. “Is it okay if I take you to my place?” He shouts a whisper at the dancer, to only receive another groan in response.

Sehyoon doesn’t think twice before collecting Byeongkwan bridal style and throwing a few bills on the table as he darts from the restaurant.

He just hopes he’s making the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the end was rushed a bit?? idk i feel like idk where i’m going with this so i’m having a bit of writer’s block here.. 
> 
> anyway, i’ll push myself to write some more and hopefully i can having something out within the next two weeks or so? maybe. 
> 
> thanks for reading guys

**Author's Note:**

> HI FRIENDS!!! it’s only been a month since my last work and i’m back..isn’t that something. 
> 
> also hello to any new readers i’m glad you chose to wander upon me, i can promise that we will go through a tough, long ride. 
> 
> this story is a bit different from my last..i don’t think it’ll be as relatable due to the apparent circumstances so far 😂 but i have a lot in store. 
> 
> also i don’t have a set updating schedule..i kinda just write whenever but being that this is the beginning and i don’t want to lose any readers, i’ll try to update at least twice a month for timely matters :) 
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope to see you all in the next update!


End file.
